


Ветер странствий

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: адмиралы вспоминают прошлое, с надеждой смотрят в будущее и тревожатся за настоящее. А "Брунгильда" отправляется в последний полет.





	Ветер странствий

— Вы рассказываете странные вещи.  
— Неправда. И ты опять забылся, мы же...  
— Да, на "ты". Прости. Я все время забываю.  
Нейхардт отворачивается, пряча за этим свою неловкость. На лице — натянутая, искусственная улыбка и доброжелательность. Фрица-Йозефа злит эта... официальность.  
Вроде бы давно договорились, что будут друзьями. Да и по сути — давно друзья. Но все равно, Нейхардт каждый раз пытается сбиться на выверенный, деловой тон. А ведь сейчас они просто коротают вечер. В этот раз за картами, а не шахматами.  
Шахматы раздражают Биттенфельда. С картами проще.  
Все стало проще сейчас, когда нет войны.  
И от этого кажутся острее собственная глупость и неприкаянность. Они выводят из себя, вселяя неуверенность.  
— Меня абсолютно не волнует, что этот корабль был предназначен для Миттермайера. Что в этом такого?  
— Тебе не обидно, что его просто перекрасили?  
— Ничуть. Тем более, он шустрее «Королевского тигра». Хотя куда ему до «Парсифаля»...  
— Ничего, лет через десять и «Парсифаль» покажется прошлым веком.  
— Может быть. Все состарится. И «Парсифаль», и «Брунгильда»... — Биттенфельд обрывает себя на полуслове.  
Это почти запретная тема, но Фрицу-Йозефу хочется сейчас поговорить о ней. Открыться. Муторно и тошно носить в себе прошлое, которое не отпускает, цепко вгрызаясь в хребет. Выедая изнутри. Сегодня, кажется, подходящий вечер, чтобы не молчать об этом, пусть и глупостью становятся слова, как только произносишь их вслух.  
— Я любил его.  
— «Тигра»? — Мюллер не сразу понимает, о ком речь.  
— Нет. Его. Ты понимаешь, — голос теряется, отказываясь превращаться в звуки. Наверное, не стоило заговаривать об этом.  
— Мы все любили его. Правда. Ты веришь? — Нейхардт оборачивается, теперь на его лице тщательно отмеренная доза участия. Кожа кажется серой в искусственном свете люстр.  
Комната давит низким потолком, темными обоями. Случайная гостиница, случайный город, случайная планета.  
Тут все безлико — и диван в комнате, которая должна быть гостиной, и телевизор напротив дивана. Тот, который они не включают никогда.  
Неделя томительного ожидания. Ведь ничего не произойдет.  
Каждый — в своем номере. Встречаются по вечерам после проверок.  
Вымотанные, злые.  
Такие же безликие, как и комнаты, в которых они живут.  
Реальны только два стула и стол, стоящие на балконе. Город, раскинувшийся чуть в стороне. Маревом ночного освещения он подсвечивает обступающие горы.  
Облака плывут низко, чуть задевая серые ночные пики.  
Вскочив с дивана, Биттенфельд рывком задергивает шторы, почти срывая их с петель.  
Вдруг душат обступающие громады гор. Город за окном кажется излишне суетливым. Искусственным. Подделкой. Как и улыбка Нейхардта.  
Его хочется встряхнуть, добившись истинной эмоции. Чтобы снова стал тем еще-не-адмиралом.  
Стал похожим на себя. Потому что говорить то, что собирается сказать, непутевому пластиковому болванчику в форме — есть ли смысл?  
— Нет... ты не понимаешь. Я-то понял только сейчас, — Фриц-Йозеф вскидывает руки, отмахиваясь от навязчивой мысли. Сам понимает, что теряет над собой контроль, но не может, не желает останавливаться. — Я любил его не так. Я думал о нем. Понимаешь? Когда счастье, и замирает сердце, когда можешь увидеть. Когда не отвести глаз. Как дурак. Я и был дураком. Это был праздник — видеть его на мостике, подчиняться ему. А теперь... Теперь глупо и серо. Я разучился радоваться. Надо признать — это была просто любовь. Потом... он сначала потускнел, а потом и вовсе ушел.  
Слишком весело, слишком задорно звякает стекло, когда Биттенфельд, щедро плеснув виски в оба бокала и не дождавшись ответа или согласия, ударяет своим стаканом о стакан Мюллера.  
Горькое, полупостыдное признание — и его стоит запить.

Но сколько же можно держать в себе эту любовь и это восхищение, которые не нужны больше никому, потому что Райнхард — мертв.  
И не стоит думать о том, что его лицо, прекрасное даже в посмертии, сейчас обезображено тлением, изъедено червями. От этих мыслей хочется выть и забыть все то, что закончилось. Потому что реальность грозит уничтожить память.  
Стоит перевести разговор на что-то более нейтральное. Более грубое, быть может, чтобы жесткостью скрасить тот образ мямли и рохли, который он сейчас создал.  
Что может быть глупее — признать, что был влюблен в мужчину.  
Признаться в собственной слабости, потому что сейчас — почти разлюбил, а это — еще большее предательство.  
— Мне кажется, что понимаю. — Нейхардт замолкает. Когда делает большой глоток, стакан чуть дрожит в его руке. — Кажется, понимаю.  
— Ладно, сейчас это не имеет значения. Скажи, какой у тебя был первый секс? — запоздало понять, что это еще большая бестактность. Но ведь — обычный мужской разговор. Ничего большего. Просто вспомнить.  
Но Нейхардт отвечает не сразу. Он опускает глаза, и видно, как краска заливает щеки.  
Хочется прикоснуться. Хочется дотронуться до него, ведь он ожил. Снова превратился в самого себя, а не в оловянного истукана.  
Фриц-Йозеф открывает рот, чтобы отозвать назад свою просьбу. Потому что она оказалась слишком личной. Или, быть может, ему хочется грубо расхохотаться, встряхнув Нейхардта. Ведь еще есть то, что их цепляет. Пусть оно оставляет рваные раны, но пока из тебя идет кровь — ты жив.  
Это мертвые не испытывают боли и не стесняются воспоминаний.  
Но Нейхардт отгораживается стаканом. Снова его улыбка кажется чуть натянутой, но быстро становится более небрежной.  
— Откровенность за откровенность. Не так ли? — снова большой глоток — и новая волна румянца. — Он учился на три года старше. Невысокий. Худощавый. Жилистый. Долго ходил за мной. Учил стрелять. Я ничего не понимал. Совершенно. Пока он не зажал меня в раздевалке. Это было даже забавно. Знаешь, такой быстрый секс. Никаких прелюдий, ничего лишнего. Он боялся, что нас застукают, и ему влетит. До отчисления, ты же знаешь... все строго, отчислили бы. А мне было не до этого. Я старался не орать. Причем, — Мюллер хихикнул, как человек, который пытается казаться более пьяным, чем он есть на самом деле. — Причем мне это показалось естественным. Даже не задумался, что это неправильно, так нельзя. Гормоны, наверно. Молодость. Но вообще он долго за мной ходил. Да...  
— И что потом?.. — Биттенфельд поражен, насколько громко звучат его слова. В комнате стало тихо-тихо. Только чуть тикают настенные часы, нарушая естественную пустоту вещей.  
— Ничего. Потом он закончил и отбыл на боевой вылет. Больше я с ним не разговаривал.  
— Пытался найти?..  
— Даже нашел. Это по главной аллее, до шестнадцатого участка. Там — прямо по тропинке на садящееся солнце. Почти до самого конца. Раньше, по крайней мере, было почти до самого конца. И чуть в сторону. Место 4-16-240. Только с ним бесполезно говорить. Не отвечает. После первого вылета — и не отвечает... — Нейхардт чуть виновато разводит руками и подносит к губам стакан, снова будто прячась в него.  
— Хочешь... я могу попробовать его заменить.  
Нейхардт чуть ниже, можно положить подбородок на макушку.  
Он меньше, более хрупкий. Можно обнять со спины, легко. Так, чтобы стаканы снова звякнули друг о друга, говоря о не-одиночестве.  
— Нет, не надо никого заменять.  
Ответ — тихим укором, и надо сделать шаг назад, выпуская, размыкая ненужные объятия.  
— Не стоит пытаться быть кем-то, не стоит никого заменять. Надо быть собой, правда?..  
Пепельная шевелюра чуть щекочет лицо, и тихо звенят бокалы, ударяясь друг о друга, чтобы подчеркнуть согласие.

***

— Почему именно такое? — Биттенфельд придирчиво осмотрел мороженое, выбранное Мюллером.  
Посмотреть было на что.  
Сам Фриц-Йозеф вполне традиционно ограничился шариком ванильного, в обычной трубочке. Ну, еще позволил себе эксперимент: шоколад с мятой. Вкус был странным, но Черные Уланы не отступают.  
— А так надежнее, — невозмутимо парировал Нейхардт, лизнув своего монстра.  
По пирсу бегали дети, яхты и баркасы покачивались на волнах, в прогретом солнцем воздухе ощутимо пахло тиной, а Мюллер невозмутимо облизнул один шарик. Потом другой. Сам вафельный рожок, странной, раздвоенной формы, он крепко держал в руке.  
В тот момент, когда Нейхардт улыбнулся, Биттенфельд понял, что смерть от перегрева ему не грозит.  
Они могут еще хоть целый день проползать по оборонительным валам древней крепости, но на месте имперский адмирал скончается отнюдь не от физических нагрузок.  
— Ты понимаешь, на что это похоже? — вопрос прозвучал грубовато, но Биттенфельду было не до церемоний.  
— На что? — удивленно спросил Нейхардт и откусил от белого с оранжевыми крапинками шарика апельсинового мороженого.  
Биттенфельд запнулся, потерял ход мысли и понял, что молча хватает ртом воздух, только когда по пальцам потекла белая прохладная жидкость. Собственное тающее мороженое пришлось срочно слизывать, что несколько отвлекло бравого адмирала от собеседника.  
— Так что тебе напоминает мое мороженое? Рожок как рожок. Наоборот, удобно. Это у тебя сейчас верхний шарик свалится, а у меня каждый на своем месте.  
Они уже дошли до беседки в конце пирса. Рядом стояли на якоре только две надувные лодки, а берег казался пустынным.  
— Да уж, твои шарики на месте, ничего не скажешь, — рассмеялся Биттенфельд. — Ну, смотри же! Два шарика, и рожок между ними. Так бы дети нарисовали…  
Биттенфельда прервали на полуслове.  
— Все. Понял, — еле сдерживая смех, ответил Мюллер и, чуть покраснев, снова лизнул мороженое. — Ну, не выкидывать же его теперь.  
Фриц-Йозеф только закатил глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, что могло бы смягчить приговор за убийство адмирала в невоенное время. Но в юриспруденции Фриц-Йозеф не был силен.

Чайка парила над бухтой, лениво раскинув крылья. Ей было хорошо видно и зелень травы, и водоросли, льнущие к причалу, и двух прогуливающихся мужчин в черной форме, и рыбу, греющуюся на мелководье.

***

Брунгильда отмыта до блеска и готова к взлету.  
Толпа зрителей чуть щурит глаза от солнца, отражающегося от боков корабля.  
Они белоснежны настолько, что больно смотреть.  
К своему последнему полету она готова в полном блеске. Она повезет еще-не-кайзера с Одина на Феззан для коронации.  
Рейхсадмиралы стоят почетным караулом последнему полету старого корабля. В новой столице Империи она станет музеем.  
После коронации юный Император вступит на борт собственного флагмана. Более современного. Принадлежащего только ему. И ничто не будет напоминать об его отце.

Форму гросс-адмиралов треплет ветер.  
Вечный ветер странствий.  
Рыжий мужчина в черном плаще, не отводя глаз, смотрит на белоснежные бока. Он не щурится, подобно праздным зевакам. Может, это не его лицо потемнело, просто собственный флагман отбрасывает тень.

Другой, в плаще цвета придорожного снега, уже вскинул ладонь к виску, приветствуя салютом подъезжающий лимузин.  
Юноша, вылезающий из машины, чуть ниже, чем образ, въевшийся в память, но так же блестят волосы и так же росчерком молнии сияет серебро шитья на черном мундире.  
Алек пока не носит плащ.  
Меряет только тайком, тренируясь, чтобы быть готовым в тот день, когда премьер-министр наденет ему на голову корону, а императрица-регент накинет на плечи плащ, символически передавая власть.  
Церемония отработана и отрепетирована до мелочей, но Нейхардт не может не улыбаться, видя нетерпение мальчишки, который совсем скоро вскинет руку вверх, приветствуя свои войска.

— Ты что такой хмурый? Увидел?..  
Нейхардту нет смысла заканчивать фразу. Он прекрасно понимает, что по-настоящему сейчас видит Фриц-Йозеф, осознавая, что увиденное — не более чем фантом.  
Призрак.  
Воспоминание, которое не станет правдой, потому что иначе вскинул бы руку вверх, крича, нарушая приличия.  
Занимая свое место в почетном карауле, Нейхардт сам поймал себя на этом чувстве: вот сейчас распахнется дверь лимузина. Оттуда выйдет он. Легко, улыбаясь. И развевающиеся волосы будут чуть касаться плаща.  
Но фарфоровая белизна кожи обманчиво прозрачна. И из брюха черного грузного жука выйдет не мужчина, не победитель. Не тот, о ком все еще иногда тоскует сердце и воина, и человека.  
Выйдет его ребенок, продолжение его рода.  
Тень, обретшая реальность.  
Алек кажется еще более тонкокостным, чем его отец. А, возможно, дело в том, что короткая стрижка оголяет шею, и на плечах нет эполет, которые делают фигуру шире.  
— Я уже отгрустил, — отвечает одними губами Биттенфельд, и запоздало вскидывает руку к виску, приветствуя своего будущего командира. — Смотри, провожающие. Один в желтой куртке, другой в синей. Видишь?  
— Вижу, и что? Они радуются, как и все.  
— Да. А сзади них — в красной. Ты можешь рассмотреть его лицо?  
— Нет, челка больно длинная.  
— Мне он не нравится. Скинуть куртку, гелем зализать челку, и мы не узнаем его никогда.  
Почти одновременно — Биттенфельд бросается вперед, нарушая строй, Нейхардт закрывает собой Алека.  
А мужчина в красном теряет драгоценные секунды, доставая пистолет, но охрана действует четко. На этот раз.

***

Встреча на “Парсифале” — почти свидание украдкой. Конечно же, это официальный визит одного адмирала группы сопровождения к другому.  
На самом деле — способ выпить за здоровье еще-не-кайзера.  
За то, что научились чему-то за прошедшие годы.  
— Ты знаешь, что у него был пояс смертника?  
— Да, мне доложили. Этот идиот хотел бескровной смены власти, как будто так бывает, — Биттенфельд раздосадован, пусть вопросы безопасности лежат не на его плечах?.  
— Если бы сразу рвануло, то было бы хуже, — Нейхардт сосредоточен, но его уже отпустило напряжение первых часов после теракта. Когда экстренно командовали взлет, а Алек в гневе оттолкнул телохранителя, который попытался пригнуть его голову. По трапу Алек взошел без спешки и с гордо расправленными плечами.  
— На Феззане надо быть внимательнее.  
— Можно. Но там и так все стоят на ушах. Давай лучше о приятном.  
— Ты тоже это заметил? — улыбаясь, Мюллер салютует стаканом.  
— О да! В котенке прекрасно проявились отцовские черты. Я даже успел удивиться — куда он дел свой плащ.  
Они улыбаются друг другу и снова чокаются  
— Зиг Кайзер! — тихо проговаривает Мюллер.  
— Зиг Кайзер Алек! — кричит, не жалея глотки, Биттенфельд, и плевать на тех, кто сочтет его пьяным. И пусть Алек пока не кайзер, ну так и Райнхарда начали называть Императором еще до коронации.


End file.
